The Digi-Elementalists
by Cuno
Summary: Yay, a new series! Set in the future, new people are needed in the Digi-World. They are the Digi-Elementalists. As always, please R/R!! d
1. Default Chapter Title

'It has been many years since the Digi-Destined defeated their enemies and returned to their world. The year is now 2500. It has been fairly quiet here lately, but now a new group of Digimon are determined to overtake the Digital World. New humans are needed to combat them, but they are not the Digi-Destined. They will be called the Digi-Elementalists.'  
  
"Dad, I'm going!" Layla Aisel yelled back into the dark hall of her house. There was no answer. Not that she'd expected one anyway. The tall, golden-haired girl slammed the door, her emerald green eyes sparkling angrily. Though her father was an alcoholic, he'd still won custody over her. Slowly, Layla walked to school, scuffing her feet along the floating sidewalk. Technology had become even more advanced recently, and there were now flying cars, floating sidewalks, and daily trips to other planets. Someone called Dr. Joe Kido was credited with having developed most of it, though no one knew where he got his ideas. People said he was crazy. He had been dead for over 400 hundred years, though. Layla jumped as something glittering fell in front of her. Sighing, she picked it up. It's probably some new toy of the neighbors, she thought. Instead, it was a little device, silver, with a gold lightning bolt snaking across the screen. There were three buttons on the top, and Layla idly pressed one. There was a whistling noise, and Layla just had time to look into a huge rip in the air before she was pulled through.  
  
  
Tristan Ishida walked slowly along the street, his hands jammed in the pocket of his baggy black jeans. A slight breeze ruffled his short, blond hair. It smelled faintly of fire. Tristan kept his head down, not wanting to see the graffiti on the walls, the hard-eyed cops with their laser guns, the gangs roaming the streets. He walked to the only park in his area, a bright spot of green in an endless sea of grey and black. He slumped onto the bench, glancing round at the park. Even here there was an air of doom, of bleakness. The grass was scraggly, and the trees and bushes thin. Still, it was the only place Tristan felt safe from the hassles and fights continuously happening.   
  
Tristan glanced up as something shiny fell from the sky to land at his feet. He picked it up, and saw it to be a strange, shimmering crimson device with a flame etched across the screen in yellow and orange. He pressed one of the three buttons on top, and was startled by the whistling sound. Instinctively, he ducked, and felt his feet dragged from under him. Everything went black.  
  
  
"Rachelle! Rachelle, Mom said you had to cook dinner for me!" Rachelle Tremain buried her head farther under her pillow. Her little brother kept up his insistent whining.  
  
"Rachelle, if you don't, I'm gonna tell Mom!! I'm hungry!"   
  
Muttering under her breath, Rachelle threw the pillow across the room and stomped down the stairs. Tossing some cheese and crackers on a plate, she shoved it at her brother.  
  
"Here, brat." She snarled, then stormed out the door into the backyard. Their dad had left when her brother was born, and her mom had to work almost constantly to support them. Rachelle supposed she shouldn't take her frustrations out on her brother, but he was such a whiny brat.   
  
A cool breeze whipped around her, blowing blue-streaked violet hair into her black eyes, but Rachelle was warm in her grey jeans and sweatshirt. She shrieked as something fell in front of her, then laughed nervously when she saw it was just a little blue device. Picking it up, she saw it had a water drop on the screen, and three buttons on top. Playing with it, she accidentally pressed one of the buttons and jumped when the whistling started. Turning to her left, she screamed again as she saw the huge rip in the air, but it pulled her through.  
  
  
Layla slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her. For some reason, she could see far over the treetops in all directions. Glancing down, she recoiled in terror. The ground was far below her, and she realized that it was because she was sitting in the top branches of a tree. Moaning softly, she looked around for somebody to help her, but there was no one in sight. She didn't even know where she was, the terrain looked pretty strange. For one thing, there were pink trees and blue grass.  
  
"Hello? Can someone help me?" Layla yelled.  
  
"Somebody actually up there?" A voice yelled from the ground.  
  
"No, it's a figment of your imagination!" Layla growled.  
  
"Well, that's fine then." The voice replied. "I guess I'll just leave."   
  
"No! Please, I'm stuck up this tree! Get me down!"  
  
"How'd ya get stuck up there, anyway?" The speaker was a girl about Layla's age, with blue and purple hair, black eyes and a heart-shaped face.   
  
"How would I know? I just picked up some little device and ended up here, in a tree."  
  
"Hey, me too! Only, I'm not up a tree. I'm Rachelle Tremain. I wish I could help, but I'm scared of heights."  
  
"So am I! That's why I need help!" Layla shrieked as the branch she was sitting on shifted.  
  
"Ok, keep calm. What's your name?"  
  
"Layla, Layla Aisel. Did you see anyone else around?"  
  
"No. Can you try getting to another branch?"  
  
"I, I guess, I'll try." Layla grabbed the branch with both hands and slowly slipped off. Lowering herself, she tried to find a lower branch with her feet. To her horror, she couldn't reach one, and she couldn't pull herself back up.   
  
"I'm slipping!" she screamed.  
  
"Hold on!" Rachelle yelled, looking around worriedly. There was a rustling in the bushes and Rachelle whirled, no knowing whether it was a wild beast or a person. A tall young man stepped out, his aqua eyes fixed on Layla. He was wearing black jeans and a grey muscle shirt.   
  
"Can you help her?" Rachelle asked. The youth jumped, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I can try." He replied. He ran up to the base of the tree and swung himself into the branches. Climbing swiftly, he was soon a quarter of the way up.  
  
"Layla, someone's coming! Just hold on!" Rachelle called. Layla glanced down and the youth saw the utter terror in her eyes.  
  
"Layla, relax. My name's Tristan. I won't let you fall. When I tell you, just let go. Got it?"   
  
"No, I can't! I'll fall!" Tristan could hear hysteria creeping into her voice.  
  
"Trust me, I won't let you. Will you trust me, Layla?"   
  
Layla looked down again, into calm aqua eyes. She could see only total confidence in their depths.  
  
"I trust you, Tristan. Please don't let me fall." She replied softly, feeling her hands slip even more.  
  
"Ok, on the count of three, let go." Tristan had been climbing steadily, and now he was a few feet below Layla. He dared not go any further up, or the branches might not take his weight. "Ready, one, two, three."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Layla let go off the branch. She felt a stomach-lurching few seconds of dropping, then Tristan caught her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Rachelle cheered. Descending steadily, Tristan and Layla were soon on the ground again. Layla slumped against the tree while Tristan rubbed his scraped hands on his pants.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rachelle asked. Layla nodded. As she stood up, they saw she was wearing blue cut-off jeans and a turquoise midriff-baring top. She had a strange tattoo of a dragon winding around her waist.  
  
"Thanks, Tristan. I've been afraid of heights since I was two and fell off the playground." Layla explained. Tristan smiled, his chiseled features softening.   
  
"No prob. I'm actually a rock climbing instructor."  
  
"Ah, I'm glad I found you all together. You have no idea how much I was not looking forward to looking all over the Digital World for you." Another voice interrupted them. Standing in front of them was a tall young man with long, black hair in a braid down his back, sharp green eyes and a lean face. He was wearing a white robe with splits that showed grey legging and brown leather boots.  
  
"And who are you?" Tristan asked.  
  
"My name is Jenai. And you are in the Digital World. We need your help in defeating some dark Digimon. You, of course, are the Digi-Elementalists."  
  
"The Digi-what?" Layla asked.  
  
"Elementalists. I believe you know someone who has been here before. His name is Joe Kido."  
  
"He's been dead for a long time. But yes, people thought he was crazy because he would always talk about the Digital World and something named Gomamon. What's a Gomamon?" said Rachelle.  
  
"Gomamon was Joe's Digimon. He was devastated when he heard that Gomamon had to be deleted." Tristan replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Layla asked  
  
"My great something or other grandfather was here too. His name was Matt Ishida. He told his son stories about the Digital World, and they just got passed down. Their Digimon were all deleted when they came back to the real world."  
  
"Deleted? What do you mean, deleted?" Layla questioned.  
  
"The Digital World is made up of computer data from your world. I will explain more later. Now we have to go to Primary Village, so you can pick up your own Digimon." Jenai strode off, moving very fast. The trio had to run to keep up.   
  
Finally, they arrived at a little village, with little pink, vaguely human creatures running around in white aprons. One of them came running up.  
  
"You must be the Digi-Elementalists, I'm Nannymon, your Digimon are in that big building over there, they are In-Training, I have to go find my charge, he's disappeared, have a good day, goodbye!" Nannymon disappeared into one of the buildings, leaving the four of them to puzzle out what she was saying.  
  
"This way, your Digimon are in here." Jenai said, leading them to the biggest building there. Stepping inside, they were swamped with small creatures.  
  
"Layla, Layla!" The small voice called her, but she couldn't see a thing with all the rushing bodies. Suddenly, Digimon were sent flying and the space in the middle of the room was clear. What looked like a ball of crackling yellow energy with a head, arms and legs stood there. It had large, black eyes and it's arms and legs were neon blue. It hopped up to Layla.  
  
"Hello, I'm Boltmon." It said, looking calmly at Layla.   
  
"And I'm Waterfallmon." Another Digimon stood in front of Rachelle. It looked like a large, shimmering water drop, with big feet and bright purple eyes. She also had a long tail.  
  
"Tristan, your Digimon is Blazemon. He's around here somewhere." Jenai said, glancing around.  
  
Just then, a Nannymon walked in, carrying a ball of flame with long legs and large ears. It was smiling mischievously and had swirling white-blue eyes.  
  
"I found your Digimon, Blazemon, take him, please!" The Nannymon begged. "He's driving us all insane with his tricks."  
  
"I didn't do a thing." Blazemon said innocently. Tristan smiled while Rachelle and Layla giggled.  
  
"Let's go. We still have to find the others." Jenai said, leading them out.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

'It's definitely been weird. I was walking to school when something dropped in front of me. I picked it up, and next thing I knew, I was in some strange place, stuck up a tree! As if things weren't bad enough, the branch I was on broke and I fell. Apparently I was saved by a boy named Tristan. He and another girl, Rachelle, also came here because of devices that fell from the sky. We met a man called Jenai. He took us to a place called Primary Village, where we got strange creatures called Digimon. Jenai calls us 'Digi-Elementalists'. If I remember my myths right, that would mean a person who can use the elements. I wonder if we'll ever get home.'  
  
"So, there's supposed to be more of us?" Rachelle asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact there's eight of you in total." Jenai replied.  
  
"Cool. And they're here already?" Layla said.  
  
"Yes, they're waiting at my home. You three were the last to arrive, in fact. They've been here for a day."  
  
A few minutes later, the group came in sight of a large lake. Jenai gestured, and the shining water parted to reveal a stairway leading to a pleasant house. The group trooped down the stairs, and Jenai opened the door for them. Directly inside was a small kitchen, and a petite girl was trying to cook something. She was obviously getting frustrated, because she slammed the pot down and whirled. She stopped in surprise as she saw them, and her grey eyes widened. She had long, auburn hair and an innocent-looking face, and she was dressed in black bellbottoms and a navy blue tank top. There were a few faint bruises on her cheek and newer bruises on her arms.  
  
"Hello, Jenai. I'm guessing you're the other three Digi-Elementalists." She said, turning to the small group. "My name is Alexis Ranal, and this is my Digimon Bouldermon." Bouldermon looked like a rock with a pointed head, heavily muscled arms, and short legs. He was grey and black with purple eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tristan Kiel, this is Layla Aisel and Rachelle Tremain. My Digimon is Blazemon, Layla's is Boltmon, and Rachelle's is Waterfallmon." Tristan replied. Layla smiled and Rachelle nodded.   
  
"Why don't you go find the others?" Jenai said to Layla, Rachelle, Tristan and their Digimon. As they walked out, they could hear Alexis complaining about how bad the kitchen was.  
  
Walking into another room, they saw a girl asleep on the couch while another boy read. The girl looked very young; she was incredibly thin and waif-like. Jet-black hair contrasted sharply with a pale face, and she had long eyelashes. Her small face had a gaunt look, with high cheekbones. She was wearing baggy jeans which hung loosely and a large sweater.   
  
"Hello, I'm Michael Rale. And you are?" The boy asked, seeing them standing in the doorway.  
  
"Rachelle, Layla and Tristan." Rachelle replied.  
  
"Don't forget me! I'm Blazemon!"   
  
"Waterfallmon and Boltmon." Waterfallmon put in.  
  
"I'm Icemon." The Digimon stepped out from behind the chair Michael was sitting in. He looked like a snowball with shaggy white fur and blue eyes. His long, muscled arms and legs were blue.  
  
"Oh, hi. I guess I fell asleep and didn't hear you come in." The girl on the couch was awake. She had huge violet eyes, which looked even bigger in her thin face. "My name is Micaela Rale. This is Spookmon." Spookmon floated above Micaela's head, her wispy tail trailing behind her. Her eyes were almost the same as Micaela's, and she was almost transparent.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here. I thought we would have to wait forever." The loud voice came from behind them. A tall, muscled young man stood behind them, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The Digimon beside him had a bored look in his white flecked blue eyes. He had small blue wings, a small head and a thick body. He was blue all over, and he had little white and gray clouds on him. The young man had blond-streaked, short brown hair and icy black eyes. His green shorts and tank top fit him well.  
  
"Shut up, Derek. It's not their fault." Micaela said calmly. To the newcomer's surprise, Derek shut his mouth.  
  
"Ignore Derek, he's always like that. His Digimon, Cloudmon, suits him well. They're both muscle-bound morons." Spookmon put in. Cloudmon glared at the ghost Digimon.  
  
"Come down here, and I'll show you muscle!" he yelled.   
  
"Hey, y'all. I'm glad you're here." Another youth stood behind Derek. He was lean, with soft, dreamy green eyes, a vulnerable air, and pale blond hair. He was dressed in jeans, boots, cowboy hat, and a leather jacket.  
  
"Hey Darien, hey Terramon." Michael greeted the boy and the Digimon behind him. The Digimon was round, with long legs, and brownish green eyes. It's body was mainly blue, with green, brown and some white splotches on him.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you've all met each other." Jenai interrupted them. He and Alexis walked into the room and settled themselves on chairs.  
  
"Why are we here?" Layla asked immediately.  
  
"You're here because the Digital World needs you to defeat an evil presence here. They are a group of Digimon who call themselves Digi-Warriors. Despite their name, however, these Digimon will stop at nothing to get their way. They are planning on taking over the Digital World, and only you can stop them. This is because you are the Digi-Elementalists. You must leave, today, and search for your Crests. These Crests will help you defeat the Digi-Warriors, by giving you your true powers. But be warned. That which may appear to be good may harbor a heart of evil. Be careful, and always trust each other and your Digimon."  
  
"But, Jenai, how will we know our Crests?" Alexis asked.   
  
"Your Digivices will start to beep and grow warm. I will tell you of your powers, and know that you will find the Crests near a symbol of your power. Alexis, yours is Stone. Layla, Storm. Tristan, Fire. Darien's is Earth, Derek's is Air, Rachelle's is Water, Micaela's is Spirit, and Michael's is Cold. Hurry, you must find them soon, or it will be too late." Jenai waved his hand and the group found themselves at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Well, now what?" Derek grumbled. "Stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no protection and no clue what to do."   
  
"Hey, we'll protect you!" Spookmon protested. Derek glared at her.  
  
"Great, we're all doomed." He snapped.  
  
"Oh, shut up Derek!" Michael said. "C'mon guys, we might as well start off."   
  
  
A/N: Not much action, I know. I promise there will be more next part!   
  
  



End file.
